Kyo's satin hearted sister
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: Kyo finds his long lost sister, Kyoukiki, and Momiji and Momo get some time together, alone. What will they do when they find out that Kyoukiki met Akito, what did he do to her to make this way? What about Uo and Kureno, what will happen to them? R&R.thx!
1. Here comes Kyoukiki

It was a bad day at school for Kyo, he was mad at Uo for mocking him and Tohru wasn't there. She was in the restroom for the time being. After bickering with Uo about if his hair color was his true color or not. He steamed off and headed for the roof, but when he got to the highest part of the roof that he could get to, he saw someone there. A girl, it was a girl. She had red hair, and it was almost to her thigh. He heard something and turned around. She gasped and smiled. Her eyes amber, she looked almost just like Kyo.

"Big brother Kyo!" she sang. Eyes closed and smiling very big.

"What?!" asked Kyo. She opened her eyes and looked at his identical eyes.

"I said, 'Big Brother Kyo!'" she had his aditude.

"What's your name?" he asked this strange girl.

"Kyoukiki, Kyoukiki Sohma," This girl's last name was Sohma. He looked at her wrist and saw a braclet exactly like his. "But everyone calls me Kiki, or Sohma."

"Let me see your braclet." he reached for it, he was just about to grab it, but she pulled her hand away.

"I can't, you know the curse of the cat, don't you?" she asked him. She was holding her wrist with her braclet close to her chest.

"Yeah, I do," he showed her his braclet. "So what's with the braclet?"

"Well, Papa says that you're my brother and that I'm cursed with the vengeful spirit of the cat." she said holding up her wrist and looking at it, when she was done talking she smilied at him.

"Well, welcome to the club. I'm also the cat." he looked at what seems to be his sister.

"That means we're more alike that your looks!" she sang.

"You mentioned, Papa, I mean Dad?" asked Kyo.

"Yep! I metioned Papa! You know, Shishou, right? I live with him and he lets me call him Papa." said Kyoukiki.

"Really?" Kyo asked.

"Yep!" she said smiling.

"What was your name, again?" asked Kyo.

"Kyoukiki, like I said before." she told him again.

"And you know my name is Kyo? Right?" Kyo asked her, she nodded.

"Kyo, and Kyoukiki, brother and sister!" she was always smiling like Momiji. She has been through alot, he knew this by looking in her eyes when she opened them. Their names some what was like Momiji and Momo, names noth with "M"'s and "O"'s. Like Kyo and Kyokik both have "Kyo" in their names.

"Kyoukiki? Right?" Kyo aksed, one eyebrow up.

"Yep! But you can call me Kiki, everyone does." she said, repeating herself from earlier.

"Hey, want to meet some Sohma's?" Kyo asked smiling, another thing to brag about to Yuki and Haru, he has a little sister and they don't. He smiled eviliy, and she smiled bigger and nodded.

"I would love to!" she stood up and jumped down onto the main roof in front of the door, twenty feet away. Landing on her feet, just like a cat. And Kyo could prpably do the same thing. "Coming?!" she asked excitedly. She definately was the cat, but if he was the cat and she was the cat...how was that possible?

"Hey?! Kiki?" shouted Kyo, walking over.

"Yes Big Brother?" she asked him smiling, even more.

"Do you know how we can both be the cat?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Papa said that because we have the same Papa, that it was him who gave it to us, but they only gave both of us half of the spirit. That's what Papa Shishou said." she placed her index finger on her chin and was looking up to the sky, then smiled and grabbed her brothers hand. She started running. And laughing. The hand with her braclet was only Kyo's hand with his braclet.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"To meet the other Sohma's, remember?! I think I'm in the same class with two of them." she said.

"Wait, how old are you?" he asked, stopping. She stopped as well.

"One year younger than you." she was smiling, still.

"Really?" Kyo asked.

"Uh-huh, Mama gave me up when I was a baby, and Papa adopted me! He kept me a secret from you. I don't know why. But he said that Mama gave me up because it was too hard to take care of one evil spirit, so she gave me up. Always to be a secret from my brother, until now that is." Kiki kept smiling, she always did. Even though her mom gave her up, she smiled.

"Doesn't it bother you? That she didn't want you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, because I have a Papa who loves me. Shishou loves me like he loves you, like a real child. His real daughter." she said smiling. He smiled as well, he knew that Shishou was a wonderful person, even wonderful enough to adopt her. But he knew that her mom giving her up really hurt her, she was hiding it.

"So...let's meet the other Sohma's!" she said. Starting to run still holding onto Kyo's hand.

"Ok." Kyo said with an evil smile on his face. When they got to where Yuki and Tohru were, they found Momiji and Haru as well.

"Kyo!" said Tohru smiling, then frowned seeing the strange firl. She looked at Yuki, who was curious as well. Did Kyo get a fan club of one girl? Yuki thought.

"Hey." said Kyo, haulting to a stop. Smiling at everyone, Kiki was holding onto Kyo's hand still. She smiled at everyone as well.

"Kyo, who's this? A girl friend?" asked Haru. Looking at Kiki, she started to laugh and Kyo fell on the ground backwards in shock.

"HELL NO!!!!!" shouted Kyo, jumping from his back to his feet in a matter of...a few seconds.

"Than who is she? Spill it stupid cat." said Yuki, looking at Kiki.

"Who are you calling 'STUPID CAT'?!" shouted Kyo and Kiki at the same time.

"What?!" everyone else said at the same time.

"Well, I think that I should start by saying-" Kyo started.

"I'M HIS YOUNGER SISTER!" Kiki sang. "My name is Kyoukiki, Kyoukiki Sohma, but everyone calls me Kiki." Kiki bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuki, Yuki Sohma." Yuki bowed.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, everyone calls me Haru. So you can as well." said Haru bowing, then looking at the little red haired girl. She was about the hight of Tohru.

"I'm Momiji Sohma!" sang Momiji hugging his new found "cusion". Kiki looked at Tohru, with her amber eyes meeting Tohru's chocoalate milk eyes.

"Eh-uh-um...I'm Tohru Honda." she bowed. Kiki smiled.

"So you're the cat? As well?" asked Yuki, Kiki nodded. Still smiling. (Authors note: I smile alot so I based the smiling all the time on me and MOMIJI!!!!!...not a poser!)

"Yep! Because Kyo and I both have the same parents, but when I saw born, all of the other zodiacs were already born. I don't really get it either, all I know is that Big Brother and I are both the cat!" she stuck her arms straight out to the sides, and legs spread apart a little. Smiling.

"So, where do you live?" asked Momiji.

"You little..." Kyo paused and started to give Momiji a noggie. "PERVERT OF A BRAT!!!!!!!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Kiki shouted, he looked over. "It was just a question," Kyo stopped and looked over at her. Momiji was tearing up a little, and she looking serious, just like Kyo.

"So, where do you live?" Momiji asked her, again.

"I live with my Papa, Shishou!" Kiki announced smiling.

"WHA--" everyone shouted.

"He's not her REAL dad! He apoted her!" shouted Kyo, shaking his hands, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Yep! Wanna see him after school?! He picks me up everyday!" Kiki was so excited. "Hey, can I hug you?" she asked Momiji.

"YES!" he held out his arms and she hugged him, nothing happened. "You really are the cat." Momiji said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, half of the cat anyway," she stopped hugging Momiji and turned to Haru. She opened her mouth, but Haru just hugged her and she hugged him back. "You really know what I'm going to ask, don't you, Haru the ox." she suprised everyone.

"How did you?" is all Haru could ask, looking at her, not hugging her anymore.

"I lived with Papa since I was an infant. Almost a month old, I was there when all of you trained. I know you, and I know all of your moves, and what animals you are. I just hid, when you trianed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She was looking in Haru's eyes. His eyes were lifeless, shocked, sad, but happy. He looked into her amber, happy, sweet, and cheerful but some what, sad and hurt, eyes. Their eyes told the story of their life. Haru let go of her arms, he was holding them so tight, tight enough to make bruises.

"Do you know Akito?" Yuki asked her, kneeling on the ground and holding her arms now, in the same place as Haru, just not as tight. She nodded.

"Yes, I do. He told me that after high school, I will be confined and same with Kyo, we will be together though. He told me about your bet, and my brothers. So I made a bet of my own." she said looking deep into Yuki's eyes.

"What kind of bet?!" he started to shake her. "Tell us!" he shouted.

"Kiki," said Kyo looking at his sister. "You have to tell us, please." he asked her. She looked down and nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell you," she said. "But Yuki has to let go of me fisrt."

"Yuki, let go of her, so she'll tell us." said Kyo. Yuki nodded.

"Ok, well first of all, it has to do with Haru." everyone looked at him, he had no idea what she was talking about.


	2. Kiki and her bet

"Papa!" Kiki sang, arriving at the home of Kiki and Shishou.

"Kiki? You're home already?! Wow, the day when by fast, didn't it?" he came out of the house smiling with his eyes closed.

"Yep, oh Papa, I have some new friends, wanna meet them?" she saked, knowing he already met them. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open. From left to right, it was Haru, Tohru, Kyo, Kiki, Yuki, then Momiji. Kyo and Kiki were holding hands. "You remember, Haru, Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, and Big Brother Kyo, right?" Kiki asked him.

"Hello, everyone." Shishou said.

"Papa, Big Brother Kyo and evryone wanted to come over, and since you didn't pick me up, I brang them over." Kiki sang, smiling, Kyo let go of her hand and walked a few steps in front of them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I had a sister?! Why?!" Kyo asked him, yelling. "And were was she when I lived here?! HUH?!" Kyo was furious, Kiki walked up and grabbed Kyo's hand, he took his hand away and put it to his side. She looked at him, then looked at the ground.

"Kyo, don't make your sister cry." Shishou said to him.

"TELL ME WHAT I ASKED!!!!!" Kyo shouted, Kiki looked up serious. Shishou looked at her, she nodded.

"Go ahead, Papa, you can tell them. I trust them, after all they are all family, except Tohru Honda. But I still trust her." said Kiki. She turned around and smiled at them, then turned and smiled at Kyo and her Papa.

"You can always find a smile, Kiki. Well, I guess if you want me to tell them, then I will. Come inside and I'll answer all of your questions." said Shishou. They followed him inside, sat down at a table, and Kiki served them tea. They started asking questions, one at a time.

"So why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Kyo asked.

"Because when you were little, I was afraid of your reaction. With your temper." Shishou said. Kiki sat down, finished serving tea.

"I wouldn't have donw anything, I would have been happy. I woulnd't have been so lonely." Kyo said. Kiki held his hand and looked into his eyes sympathetically.

"Now, where did she live when Kyo lived here?" asked Haru.

"I lived with Hatori, at the main house. That's when I met Akito." Kiki said.

"What's the bet you made with Akito?" Yuki asked her.

"Right, the bet. Well, I bet that if I could beat Haru when he's black in a fight, then he would stop all of the other bets. And everyone would be able to live where they wanted, and he wouldn't hurt anyone." Kiki was looking at her tea. Kyo was holding her hand now.

"And if you lost?" Momiji asked her.

"I-I would be isolated, being punnished everyday for my actions from that one day. I wouldn't see anyone ever again, I would be in darkness, and Haru would have the pleasure of whipping me if he beat me." Kiki started to tear up, then they had nowhere to go but out. So she started to cry, Kyo pulled her close to her and held his sister while she cried.

"It's alright Kiki. No one will hurt you, I promise you." Kyo said. He glanced at Haru, he was looking at the ground.

"When I'm black, me fighting a girl?" Haru asked.

"Y-yes, that's right. I have to fight you when you're black." Kiki told Haru, Haru galced up at her and she looked at him.

"I see." said Yuki.

"So all of you have a bet Akito, to protect yourselves or someone else. But the only person who has to win is Kiki, then you'll all be free." said Tohru.

"But if she loses, then we'll all be doomed. Akito won't stop at anything." said Momiji.

"We have to stop him." said Kyo.

"No, I have to stop him. I know your bet with Yuki Big Brother, if you beat Yuki than you won't be isolated and the cat will be accepted into the zodiac. And if Yuki loses then he will be with Akito at the main house, and that's all he told me." She had her eyes closed, but when she was done talking she opened her eyes. Still crying.

"So you have to fight me when I'm black, how about now?" Haru asked her.

"But you'd have to be black, that's a pretty important detail." said Kiki.

"Don't worry all you have to do is make me mad enough to turn black." said Haru, like it's no big deal.

"Like what?" Tohru asked. Haru shrugged.

"I don't know, find out." said Haru.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" shouted Kyo, Yuki, and even Kiki. Momiji giggled, Tohru fell on her back, and Shishou shook his head.

"Kids." said Shishou.

**

* * *

**

**If you're wondering, who Shishou is...it's Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Kagura, and I think Rin's master at the dojo...I just like typing Shishou...not his name. It's easier. PLEASE RESOND!!!!Go ahead, press that blue button that says "GO" and write something, like it you liked my stroy...and NO FLAMES!!!!! That means YOU, Kaitlyn. I'M ALERGIC TO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Kiki the kind hearted

Kiki went outside, holding Haru's hand. They walked outside, she pulled him to a spot let go of his hand and she continued walking. She walked about five to ten feet in front of Haru. Everyone followed them, she got into her fighting position, Haru saw what she was doing. "I have to be black, stupid cat." Haru shouted that, but whispered the stupid cat part. Kiki was in his face in less than five seonds.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID CAT? YOU DUMB, STUPID OX!" shouted Kiki. This brought back bad memories for him, he turned black. She smiled, just what she hoped for.

"Who better get back, you damn kid!" shouted Haru, we was swinging punches and kicks left to right. She dodged all of them.

"Kiki!" shouted Shishou and Kyo at the same time. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Winning my bet." she said calming. Still dodging Haru's hits, she ducked and puched Haru. He got up and continued fighting. Next she kicked him, he flung back and she stood and smiled.

"That's definately my sister." said Kyo smiling. She started to walk away, Haru got up and pushed her to the ground, holding her down with his foot.

"No, that's your sister." said Yuki smiling, correcting him, Kyo growled.

"Kiki, be careful!" shouted Shishou. "Remeber what I taught you!" Yuki and Kyo looked over at Kiki and Haru fighting. She was turned around and pushing Haru's foot off of her. She pushed his foot off and got up. She grabbed for her braclet. While Haru was on the ground.

"Kiki! Don't do it! It's not part of the bet!" Kyo shouted, he also didn't want her to be hurt. Haru ran at her, she jumped in the air, did a flip and landed on the other side of Haru. Perfectly on her feet, like a true cat. Still holding onto her braclet.

"Akito didn't say anything about me being in my true form when I beat him!" shouted Kiki.

"Don't do it Kiki! You'll hurt yourself, trust me! I know!" shouted Kyo. He started to tear up for the sake of his new found sister. He was about to cry, he would cry for her if she hurt herself, especcially in her true form.

"FINE!" Kiki shouted, running and dodging Haru. She ran at him, grabbed his arms and doing a flip, she flipped over him. He fell on his back and she did a wrestling position, one arm over his chest, her hand holding his to the ground, and she was holding his other hand with hers. He wasn't going anywhere. He kicked and kicked, but it didn't work. She talked to him, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough for only him to say. When she was done talking, she got up and walked away. Haru got up and dusted himself off, and followed her.

"Kiki, what did you say to Haru to change him back white?" asked Kyo.

"I'm sorry Big Brother, but that's between him and me." Kiki was looking at the ground. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Kyo asked laughing.

"Thank you, for warning me about not taking off my braclet." she was smiling, in her "silly" smile Kyo would say.

"No problem, after all, you are my sister." Kyo said, smiling, he rubbed her hair. She took her hair, fixed it, and pulled her thigh long hair into a pony tail. She used a special ribbon that Shishou gave her. Kyo saw it before, it was on Shishou's table when he was young.

"What's wrong Big Brother?" asked Kiki, looking at her brother, Kyo was spacing out. He was deep in thought.

"W-where did you get that ribbon?" Kyo asked.

"Oh this," she grabbed the middle of her ribbon. The ribbon went from the middle of her head, where her pony tail started, down to the bottom of her hair, which was about to her butt. It was red, matching her eyes and hair. "Papa gave it to me on my birthday." she was smiling.

"When is your birthday?" Kyo asked.

"It's on March. 17th." she was smiling the most he has ever seen her smile.

"Really? That's coming up, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yep! So when is your birthday?" she sang, smiling at him.

"My birthday is on April 4th." Kyo said.

"YIPPIE!!!!" she sang.

"Huh?" Kyo asked.

"April is one of my favorite months!" she sang.

"Kyoukiki!" Shishou called her.

"Huh?" Kiki asked.

"Don't scare your brother. Kyo, if you want you can live here. But's your choice." Shishou asked him.

"Really?!" he was happy, and he was sad. "But, what about my home at Shigure's, with Tohru?" he asked.

"It's ok. Family is most important." Tohru said.

"But you all became my family." said Kyo, he was only looking at Tohru.

"It's ok, I understand. If you really want to stay at Shigure's, it's fine with me. Just visit me, ok?" Kiki said, she ran outside and through the forest to the beach and watched to waves roll over and over each other. She was crying, but didn't want them to see her cry.

"Kiki, are you ok?" a voice asked from behind. She turned around and saw Kyo. Kiki quickly wipped her tears.

"How did you find me?" She asked him.

"Easy, I always went to the beach when I was upset." he walked up and sat next to her.

"Oh. So are going to live at Shigure's?" she asked, still staring at the waves roll over each other. He looked at her, tears still rolled down her face.

"Yeah, I have to, I love her. Tohru that is." he confessed to her.

"Oh, more than your sister. I see, love her. With all of your heart so there's no room for me and Papa." she sounded irritated, mad, and annoyed.

"Kiki," he said. She didn't let him finish.

"No Kyo. I've had it! I just got a new brother and I don't even get to know him. You just go away and won't let me in, but you let her in. I can't take it, do what you will but I can't take it anymore Kyo. I can't, my heart won't take anymore pain." she got up and walked away. Down the beach and he got up and headed back. When he got there, everyone was asking questions except Shishou. When they tired down, Shishou asked one, only one question.

"Kyo, do you know where Kyoukiki is?" Shishou asked.

"I met up with her, after we talked she stormed off down the beach. I gave her some space." Kyo said.

"Kyo, show me where she was and what direction she went to." said Shishou, firm voice and strict face.

"Ok." Kyo said. He led them all to where he found her and showed them what direction she went to.

"Kyo, what did she say?" Tohru asked.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked. Enphising "you".

"We just talked, it's our little secret." Kyo said.

"Kyo take everyone back to the house, I'm going after Kyoukiki." Shishou said.

"No, I'm going with you." Kyo said with a strick voice and a strick face to match, he stood strong and protective. He was going and no one was going to convince him other wise.

"Fine, Haru-" Shishou looked at him and he shook his head, he stood next to Kyo, same with Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji. "Ok, fine you all can come. Just let me talk." said Shishou. They walked down the beach until the found Kiki. She was laying in the sand, the waves soaking her even more. She held the ribbon in her hand.

"Kiki?" Kyo asked. She didn't answer. Shishou ran up to her and carried her to the dry sand, making sure she wouldn't transform. Haru gave him his jacket and they wrapped her up in it, she transformed under the stress of her body. She was an orange cat, with red stripes.

"Kiki, what did you do to yourself?" Shishou asked. He picked up the cat wrapped up in Haru's jacket, and asked Kyo to get her clothes, he did. When they got to the house, they put her in her bed, under the covers. She was still a cat, but she needed to rest.

"Kyo, tell me what did you say to her." Shishou was the most strict he has ever been, he remembered what she told him earlier. "Papa loves me, like he loves you, like his real daughter." He relly does love her, like a daughter. He cares for her, and would do anything for her, he would even die for her. Kyo nodded.

"I'll tell you, but in secret." Kyo said, Shishou nodded. Even though he was strict, he was worried and sad for his daughter. He understands the bond between them, but not that much. He only understands that he loves her and she loves him, and they both love him. They accepted him and wanted him to live with them. Even if it was only for a little while, they would want him there, they would want to get to know him better. Especially Kiki.


	4. Kiki's broken heart

Kiki was asleep and Kyo was telling Shishou about what happened that night, the whole thing. Shishou dropped his jaw, and if he could pull himslef to do, he would slap Kyo. But he coudn't, Kyo was like his son, he just turned his head and walked away, ashamed. Then a **POOF! **explosion came from Kiki's room, she transformed back. She got dressed and walked out of her room, finding everyone, Kyo was leaning on the wall. Kiki walked past him and sat next to Shishou, she looked down and her thumbs, she was twidling them. Shishou broke the silence by sighing. Everyone looked at him, but Kiki, she was looking down.

"Kiki, Kyo says he's going to stay here for a week. Ok?" Shishou asked her. She looked up at him, smiled, then looked at Kyo. She got up, ran over, and hugged her brother.

"Thank you!" she sang. "I know what we can do, we can go to the park, then the store, then alot more places, then where you want to go!" Kiki was looking at her brother, she smiled now, and Kyo smiled from seeing his sister happy. He hugged his sister then she hugged him back.

"Oh, Kiki, here," Kyo handed her her ribbon. "We found you holding it, so we picked it up, and here it is." Kiki smiled took the ribbon, that was cleaned, and tied her hair in a pony tail, her long hair swishing behind her.

"Thank you," said Kiki. "Thank you, all of you." she looked around her room, then ran into her room, got something then ran back. She hid it in her arms, then started to hand out little ordiments, they were of the zodiacs. She gave a cow to Haru, rabbit to Momiji, rat to Yuki, and she made a ct for Kyo, and a riceball for Tohru.

"What are these for?" Haru asked.

"It's a thank you gift for helping me," she smiled. "I have one for Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, and Kureno." Kiki told them.

"Kureno?" asked Momiji, Kiki nodded smiling. "I thought nobody ever saw Kureno."

"I get to, I don't know why, but Akito saws that I should see Kureno everyday. Akito calls me in everyday, I don't know why that is either, but it just is." she said smiling.

"Akito," said Yuki. "But you didn't see him today. I wonder what he's going to do."

"I don't know," said Kiki looking down. "But I'll deal with it." she smiled.

"How-how do you know you'll deal with it? How do you know you'll be ok?" Kyo asked.

"I don't. But I say, you should waitand see before hoping for the wosrt. Just live life the way it is." she said. Everyone looked at her, and realized that maybe Akito wanted to see her everyday to make her fear him. But she didn't care what he did to her, she just wanted to live her life, even if it sucked she wanted to make the best of it.

"Really? I see...it's a mystery..." said Haru. Kyo and Yuki slapped their foreheads. Kiki, Momiji, and Tohru giggled, Shishou was just shaking his head. Same old Haru.

"Oh, Kyo, have you seen Mama lately? If you have, how is she?" Kiki asked. Everyone was shocked, how could Shishou not tell her about her mother's death? I guess he wanted to protect her.

"Can hold on for a second?" Kyo asked, holding up one finger. Kiki nodded, Kyo made a motion at Shishou with his finger for him to come. Then he pointed his finger at the hall way.

"What is it Kyo?" Shishou asked Kyo in secret.

"Why is she talking about mom?!" Kyo was whispering, but loud whispering.

"I didn't tell her that your mom died, just like I didn't tell you that your dad died." Shishou was looking at Kyo.

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean he died?! When?! How?!" Kyo was happy, but he was suprised, sad, and mad at the same time.

"He died about a year ago, by cancer, your sister was devistated. But she doesn't know that your mom died years ago. So I kept off telling her because your mom died, because it would be your mom, then dad, then who know's what?" Shishou finished.

"How can she smile, when deep down she's hurting so much? How can you lie to her, I know it was for her own good, but shhe deserves to know. I'm going to tell her." Kyo said, he looked at Shishou, Shishou looked down and Kyo went to Kiki. He asked to talk to her alone, she nodded.

"So what did you want to tell me Big Brother Kyo?" Kiki asked Kyo.

"Well, the truth is mom isn't ok." Kyo said.

"Really?! What happened to Mama?!" Kiki asked, she was very worried.

"Well, she-" Kyo paused and took a deep breath. "She died when we were little, she's been dead for years. She killed herself because of me." said Kyo, he looked down, so did Kiki.

"I see." Kiki walked away, she went up to the attic and watched to ocean. There was a bed and a dresser there. She stayed there when her dad died, she stayed there for a week, watching the ocean the whole time. She was even excused from school because her dad died, so she spent her time there. She rarely went out of the attic.

"Kyoukiki," said Kyo from behind her. There was a window that reached to the floor and she sat on the edge, to get a better view of the ocean.

"What?" she was sad and mad, you could tell in her voice.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked her.

"No, I'm not ok, I just found out that my mom as been dead for years and my Papa has been lieing to me. Do you think I'm ok?" Kiki asked. Kyo looked down, the guilt hit him. He realized what Shishou was saying, he wouldn't feel this way if he didn't tell her. But she needed to know the truth. She needed to know that her mom was dead, and that Shishou was liring, even if it was to protect her. That didn't make it ok. Kyo sat next to his sister and put his arm around Kiki, half hugging her. She scooted over, getting away from Kyo, he put his arm down, got up and walked away.

"I'm going back to Shigure's," Kyo said. "Is that ok?"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Kiki sounded serious, but she didn't really mean it.

"Ok, bye, I'll see you at school." Kyo took a look at his sisteres back, sighed, and left. When he was leaving he looked up at the attic and saw Kiki still sitting there, unmoved. She looked down at him, then turned her head quickly to the side. Ashamed of her older brother. He started to walk away, she started to cry. Everyone could hear her cry, they knew what Kyo said, and that it was right to tell her. But it wasn't right at that time. Kyo didn't talk on the way to the house at all, he was silent. He was thinking of his sister the whole time, and how she loved the ocean. Maybe he should visit the ocean, or visit her? Kyo thought. Kiki continued to cry over and over again.


	5. Kiki's life

Kiki was walking home from school, and a gang of boys ran up to her. They started to bully her, pushing her around, slapping her, kicking her, punching her, pulling her hair, and one even pulled out a knife and cut her. Near the end, Kiki looked up and saw Kyo, she was laying on the ground, covered in blood. The kids ran away, not because Kyo, but because their parents called them. Kyo walked away and Kiki cried. She got up and pulled some bandages from her bag. She wrapped up her knees, her hands, her elbows, and her thigh where she got cut. She pulled out some more bandages and taped them to the cuts on her face. She put everything away, got up and limped home. Before she got there, she changed into some clothes that would cover her more. She had jeans that fell to the ground, ripped at the bottom, and holes in the knees from falling on her knees. She put on a T-shirt and a zip-up sweatshirt over it. She held her bag and continued home. When she got there, she was completely quiet, Shishou barely knew that she had come home.

"Hello Kiki." Shishou was smiling, this was the first day she went to school after what happened with Kyo.

"Hello Papa." Kiki said sadly.

"Kiki what happened? You seem, I don't know, sad." Shishou said.

"Well, lets see, my dad died, my mom died and I just found out, and my new brother hates me." Kiki said, she left out the part about school. (Authors Note: If you're wondering, Kiki has bandages with her always in case she was beat up or if someone else needed to be bandaged up. She was very kind!)

"Kiki," Shishou paused, then looked down, he saw the bandages on her knees through the holes in her jeans. "What happende to you knees, and to your face to metion it."

"You just noticed?" Kiki asked.

"I thought you got scrathed by a cat trying to help them. I didn't notice your knees until now." said Shishou.

"I got beat up at school." Kiki said, she was looking down the whole time.

"What happened, tell me." Shishou was strict, he walked in front of her and grabbed her arms. She winced, she whole body ached, she was almost covered with bruises and cuts.

"I was punched, kicked, slapped, got my hair pulled, got pushed, and even got cut with a knife because I was Kyo's sister and my hair and eye color. They thought I was a demon because my eyes. So they beat me up. And the worst part is, at the end I saw Kyo. He was just standing there, he didn't help, the kids ran away because their moms called them, and even when I lied there crying, Kyo didn't see if I was ok. He saw the whole thing and didn't do one thing. That's all. I'm going up to the attic." Kiki walked past Shishou after he let go of her arms. She went and watched the ocean. Then when she looked down at the ground, she saw Kyo, Yuki, and Haru walking up. Probably for training. Kyo looked up at the attic and saw her. Kiki looked away from him, her long hair swirling around her head. She covered her face with her glossy orange hair. Kyo walked away. Kiki started to cry again, she looked at the ocean then the door opened. She didn't move.

"Kiki," Kyo said. She still didn't move. "I know what happened to you to day. Why didn't you call for help?"

"Because you could have helped me. My brother is supposed to do that Kyo. I wanted my brother to help, not someone I didn't know." said Kiki, she continued to watch the ocean and cry silently.

"Kiki," Kyo began. Kiki stood up then jumped out of the attic and started to run to the beach, she ran very fast. Kyo sighed. He just walked, he walked out of the house, through the woods, and to the beach. He didn't see her but saw Akito instead. Akito turned around.

"Why, hello Kyo. I guess I should leave you two." Akito walked past Kyo. Kyo watched him the whole way, to make sure he didn't do anything. When he looked where Akito was he was Kiki, sitting in a pool of her own blood. Akito had taken her bandages and made some cuts of his own on her. Her hands in fists, she was looking down at the ocean. The sand was red, all around her.

"Kiki," Kiki didn't answer. Kyo walked over to her and repeated her name. "Kiki," he touched her shoulder and she looked at him. He face had blood all over it, she had tears rolling over down her face, washing her blood away. She looked away and Kyo brang his hand back in shock. "Kiki, what did he do to you?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, why didn't you help me? At school?" Kiki asked him.

"I wanted you to learn to defend yourself." Kyo said.

"I **know **how to defend myself, I just wanted **you** to save me. To prove that you love me." Kiki was crying, Kyo heard her voice tremble. She lifted her blood covered hands and cried into them. Then she stood up and started to walk away. Kyo grabbed her hand.

"Kiki, what happened to the smily girl I first met as my sister?" Kyo was about to cry seeing his sister like this.

"This is what I feel in my heart. Pain, I'm hurt, and I was looking for a bandage. Someone to numb that pain that I was feeling, that was you, and you turned me down. So now I'm showing you what I feel, maybe you should think about your family before you hurt them. They may not show their pain but trust me, their hurting." Kiki said, she pulled her hand away from Kyo and walked away. He started to cry a little for his sister, he didn't know he was crying. But he was. Kiki arrived home covered with blood. Everyone was there, all of the zodiacs and Shishou and Tohru, but not Kyo. Kiki walked in and everyone gasped when they saw her. Blood dripping from her hair, hands, chin, and she left blood footprints wherever she walked. Kiki got to the stairs, then fell over. She fainted from loss of blood. They rushed over to her, Hatori was first.

"Kiki, what happened to you?" Hatori asked an unconisess Kiki. Kyo walked in and saw Kiki, laying on the floor and gasped. Kyo ran over to her and asked what happened, they said that she just walked in then fainted. They washed her up, bandaged her, and then put some more blood into her. She woke up about an hour later. The first person she saw was Kyo. He was sitting in a chair in her room waiting for her to wake up.

"Kyo?" she asked, she was the blood flowing into her vains. She stopped it then pulled it out of her.

"Kiki, should you really be doing that?" Kyo asked her. She shrugged.

"Like you care." said Kiki, sitting up in her bed.

"I do care. I'm sorry I didn't do anything before. I really am. Do you forgive me?" Kyo asked.

"I forgive you. I really do, I've just been going through a hard time. I'm sorry for the way I acted. But, you still need to care about your family. You still have one person who's your blood relative and you have to atleast notice me and protect me. Sometimes I can't protect myself, and that's when you come up. Kyo, I love you, but I feel empty. Without my brother I'm really empty. So just remember that I'm here. I care for you, and I need that in return. If you don't show me that you care for me, then I won't show you any back." said Kiki.

"Kiki, I'm sorry." Kyo said.

"It's not enough to say it, you have to mean it, show it. I need my big brother, right now especially, but you haven't been here at all. I feel alone, helpless, and I hate it. Just, tell me when you change your mind and decinde to be here for me." Kiki got up and walked away. Kyo stayed where he was. Kiki walked out of the room and out if the living room. She was outside. Standing where she was earlier that day covered in blood. The sand was still red. She stared at the sky, the sun was setting and the sky was filled with pink(ew), red, and orange. She loved when the sun set, it was so beautiful.

"Kiki. Are you ok?" it was Yuki, Kiki turned around and saw him standing there.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Kiki asked him. He giggled somewhat

"I've been here all along, I heard what happened," Yuki sad, she looked down, embarrased. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Not really. I'm cut up, I got bullied and my heart is broken." Kiki confessed.

"I see." Yuki said, he walked closer.

"It's just, I've been through so much and my brother isn't there for me. That's what I want. I feel like my heart is gone, there is no more room for love in me. I only have room for hurt and pain. Inside, I'm full of darkness." Kiki said.

"I know that feeling, you feel like there is no light, just dark. And if you don't find light soon the darkness will sufficate you." Yuki said, he was next to her and they started to look at the waves together.

"That's just how I feel, but worse. Instead of just darkness you add hurt and pain." Kiki said.

"It'll be ok. You don't have to be afraid. You have all of you Sohma's, Kyo, and Shishou," said Yuki he looked at her then hugged her. "It's ok. It'll be ok." Kiki hugged back.

"How do you know Yuki?" she asked him.

"Well, because you have me who understands you. And plus, I love you." Yuki told her. She looked up, shocked. Kyo came over and punched Yuki, he was hinding in the forest the whole time. Kiki fell on the ground. Kyo stood in front of her.

"If you ever touch my sister again, I'll kill you." Kyo said, his hands in fists.

"And what if I do touch her and I kill you?" Yuki asked.

"That'll never happen, I'll always protect my sister with my life, from creeps like you and Shigure!" Kyo ran at him, about to punch him. Yuki got up and the fight began.


	6. Akito vistits

"Kiki, stay back." Kyo said in his fighting position. Yuki stood up and got in his fighting postiton. Kiki got up as well.

"No Kyo," Kiki said strickly, looking at him with her amber eyes. "Fighting isn't the answer." She suddenly changed her eyes to a sympathetic look.

"She's right." Yuki said. He got out of his fighting postiton, Kyo looked down. Kiki ran over silently and hugged her brother. He looked down and hugged her back. Her wounds started to bleed again, it seept though his shirt but they didn't care. No one cared at that moment, it was just Kyo and Kiki. She started to cry, Kyo pulled her away and wiped her tears. She looked down and then she looked up smiling. Yuki came over with his sweatshirt and started to wipe her blood with it.

"We should go back." Kyo said. Kiki grabbed her brother's hand and Yuki's hand smiling, and they walked back to the house together. When they got their everyone was covered in blood, except Yuki, and everyone gasped. Tohru ran over to Kyo and started to hold his other hand, rubbing it slitely.

"What happened to you?" Tohru asked him.

"Kiki started to bleed again and when I hugged her she got blood on me. But we're all ok." Kyo said smiling.

"Kyoukiki Sohma," it was Shishou. He was standing in the middle of the room. "Come here." Kiki walked torwards her Papa and stood in front of him, she looked at him with her amber eyes. He looked at her and started to cry and little, but enough for tears to roll down his face. He hugged her, she transformed, but he kept hugging her.

"Papa." Kiki said. Her cat eyes were half green and half blue.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried, and I thought you were gone for good. I'm just so glad that you're ok." Shishou said. She transformed back, everyone looked away, and she changed in to her blood filled clothes.

"I won't Papa, I promise." said Kiki. She pulled her hair back and started to tie it with her red ribbon, then smiled. She went up stairs and changed out her bloody clothes and bandaged herself. She ended up staying in bed for the rest of the day and the next day, she had new books that Shishou bought her. She read them while she was in bed, she did that, ate, and slept mostly. But one day was different, Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, Tohru, Hiro, Hana, Uo, and all of the other zodiacs came. Even though Kyo came both days, this time he brought everyone.

"Hey Mini-Carrot Top." Uo said, she rubbed Kiki's head with her hand.

"Hi everyone. Thank you for coming," Kiki paused while she put a bookmark in her book and layed it on her lap. "I really appreciate it." Kiki smiled, she was in so much pain and hid it so well with her smiles and bubbly personality.

"It's no problem, we like visiting you," Momiji sang. "You're much more fun than Kyo," Everyone giggle, Kyo was about to punch him, then Momiji was at her side and picked up her book. "It's this a good book?" Momiji asked, Kiki nodded.

"When I'm done you can borrow it and read it if you want." Kiki told him smiling.

"Really?!" Momiji asked, Kiki nodded. "Yippie!!!" Momiji stated to jump up and down clapping. Everyone giggled, Momiji was such fun.

"So Kiki, are you ok?" Yuki asked, she looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

"I'm doing fine, I'll be at school tomorrow." Kiki said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok for school already?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, Hatori told me I'll be perfect for school, after all I heal very fast." Kiki said smiling.

"How-how do you heal so fast?" Haru asked.

"I don't really know, I just heal fast, and that's all I know." Kiki told him.

"Kiki," Kyo started sitting on his sister's bed right next to her side. "You are a very good sister." They all smiled and Kiki giggled a little and Kyo rubbed her head.

"Kyo, you're a good big brother." Kiki told him, she hugged him the he hugged back.

"I love you Kiki." Kyo told her, he hugged her tighter.

"I love you too." she hugged him tighter as well.

"Kyoukiki, are you ok?" Shishou asked after the siblings stopped hugging.

"Yup, just talking. I'm almost done with my book." said Kiki. She smiled wide.

"Well someone his here to see you, alone. Kiki, it's Akito." Shishou said, Akito walked in smiling. Everyone gasped except Uo and Hana.

"Hello Kyoukiki." Akito said coldly, she looked at him and had a straight face.

"Hello Akito." she said coldly back.

"Do you mind if I talk to you alone?" Akito asked walking closer to her.

"No, I don't mind at all," she said keeping his eye contact, then lost it and looked at everyone. The people most scraed were Shishou, Yuki, and mostly Kyo. "It's ok, I'll be fine." she told all of them.

"Ok, come on, let's go." Kyo got up and started to walk out the door. He got one last look at her before he left. Alone Akito walked closer to her.

"What do you want Akito?" she asked him.

"Tisk tisk, aditute isn't attractive Kyoukiki. Anyway I wanted to tell you that your little fight in the woods, not very good. You almost bleeding to death, I thought you were stronger. Strogest of all zodiacs, especially at your age." said Akito.

"Yes, but when I loose that much the blood I can't help but almost die." Kiki said.

"Oh and about our little bet, I decided to change it. You will be isolated anyway, and everyone will be free. Ok?" Akito asked.

"You can't just change it once I already beat him!" Kiki shouted.

"Because, I didn't know you beat him. You didn't report it to me," Akito said, rubbing his finger on her picture frame. He picked it up and threw it at her. "Did you think that you could get away with it?! Did you think that you could go against mt decision?!" Akito shouted at her, her arm started to bleed and glass was sticking out of it. Some glass was sticking about her face and she started to bleed from her face as well. Everyone ran in from the noise and saw the sence. Akito calmed himself down and walked out of the room. They rushed to Kiki's side and she pulled the glass shards from her arm and laied then on the bed. Kyo was looking at her shocked, she said she would be fine, but this happened. He thought, What could have happened that made him do this?


	7. Kiki's in the hospital

Everyone ran into the room, and Kiki looked around and started to feel dizy, her vision blurred and black dots started to cover her vision. She put her feet on the ground and then feel on the floor foreward. (A/N: If you're wondering how I described the fainting part, I've almost fainted before many times. You get light headed, then dizzy, then either black dots or black lines start to cover your vision. I know...sucks!!) They rushed her away to a hospital, the same hospital as Rin. Rin came and visited Kiki, but she was asleep. Rin placed her hand on Kiki's cheek, who flinched then rolled away from Rin. Rin looked at Kiki's back and saw three scars, claw marks. She turned around again to face Rin. Then she opened her eyes and looked in Rin's eyes.

"Hello Rin. Why are you here?" Kiki asked her.

"My health problems, remember?" Rin asked her. Kiki nodded. "So why are you here?"

"I lost too much blood, first at school, then Akito, then my wounds just kept bleeding." Kiki said.

"Um-Kiki I saw your scars, what happened?" Rin asked, she had her IV in one hand and walked over and sat in a chair.

"It was when I was little, Kyo did it to me. I guess it started when my mom and dad watched me while Papa was training people at his Dojo. I drew a picture for Kyo when we were little and when I went to give it to him, my mom ran over and grabbed my wrists and pulled me away, I dropped the picture, she started to shake me and yell at me. I wasn't supposed to be near him, when I fought back she slapped me and walked away. That was the last time I saw my mom, I ran away to Papa's house crying. It was a picture and my mom slapped me, it wasn't until a few days ago that I found out she died years ago. My dad didn't care about us, he wanted a normal family, but instead he got Kyo, me, and a suicidal wife. When I met Kyo and when I found out he was my brother, I was happy to have a family brother. I walked up to him when he was in his real formed, he turned around and I was afraid so I went to run, but Kyo scrathched me then ran. I laied there until Papa came to get me, in a pool of my own blood. Hatori made me better, then when Kyo lived with Papa I lived with Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. They are live my father's as well as Papa. I love them all." Kiki said, her chin resting on her knees.

"That's some story." Rin said looking at the ground. she was a softy when it came to Kiki and Haru.

"Yeah," Kiki jumped up in her bed a little. "Oh Rin, I have some pictures for you." Kiki went to her bag and pulled out some hand drawin, pen drawings. They were of Rin, Haru, and both of them. She had some for everyone. They looked exactly like everyone, right to the last detail.

"These are amazing Kiki." Rin gasped looking at the pictures.

"Yeah, I have a photographic memory, so I just look at something then I draw it perfectly. That's really my ownly talent." Kiki said smiling. Her same old, happy, special, heart-warming, smile.

"We should show these to everyone." said Rin.

"Yeah, I drew them yesterday." said Kiki still smiling.

"You know, they are only a phone call away." Rin said a little evil.

"I'm way ahead of you." Kiki already had the phone in her hand and she was dialing the number. They rushed over and Kyo ran into the room with Yuki a few seconds later. Haru came shortly after.

"Haru," Rin gasped his name. "Why are you here?" he asked, she was mad.

"I came to see you and Kiki." Haru said, we walked to Kiki and rubbed her hair, that was in her pony tail tailing in front of her shoulders and down past her butt. Her ribbon trailed raviling around her hair.

"Thank you for coming. But there was no need to rush over," Kiki said smiling. Kyo and Yuki were next to Kiki grasping for air. "I just wanted to give you these pictures I drew yestrerday." She handed out the pictures, they all were shocked.

"Oh my god!" Kyo shouted.

"These are amazing Kiki." Yuki said.

"Very nice Squirt, very nice." Haru said patting her head.

"Thank you Kiki, these are very nice." said Shishou.

"Yes, very nice." Hatori said. He came along to make sure they were ok.

"These are so great Kiki!" Momiji sang.

"Yes, they are." Kisa said.

"Whatever." Hiro said holding a picture of him and Kisa.

"Thank you all, but it really wasn't anything. I was just bored and drew the people who are close to my heart and my family." said Kiki smiling.

"Thank you again." Shishou said kissing Kiki's head.

"Um Kiki, can I talk to you?" Yuki asked looking at her, she looked up confused. Everyone else was leaning in the listen. "Alone." Yuki said annoyed.

"Yes, can you please leave everyone." It wasn't a question she was telling them leave. They did.

"Well, I think we should talk about what I said the other day. The whole "I love you", thing." Yuki said.

"Yeah, we should." Kiki said looking down.

"You know I meant it. I really do love you," Yuki said. "But I don't think this would ever work because I'm the rat and you're the cat. They are bitter enemies. I can never be with my enemy's sister and also another cat. I'm sorry Kiki, my love, we can never be together." Yuki stod up and started to walk away but was stopped when Kiki grabbed his hand. he turned around and saw her, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go, you're the only person that's not Papa or Kyo who loves me," tears strolling down her face, she held Yuki's hand to her face and her warm tears rolled off of his hand. "Please don't leave me like my mom did, I can't loose another person that I love. Please" She begged him, Yuki went sat next to Kiki, and held her while she cried.

"You really love me?" Yuki asked, Kiki nodded.

"Yes, I love you very much. You are my true love Yuki." She cried and cried. Yuki rubbed her back and held her tight.

"We can never tell Akito about this ok?" Yuki asked, she nodded again.

"Ok, I won't tell him. But you can't either," Kiki stopped crying and Yuki wipped her tears. "Thank you for being with me." she said leaning on his chest.

"Kiki, will you be my girl friend?" Yuki asked her. She nodded.

"Yes," Kiki said at that very moment, Kyo ran into the room and saw Yuki holding Kiki. She separated from Yuki. "Kyo don't."

"Kiki what are you doing with him?!" Kyo asked. "He's the damn rat and we're the cats! How could you be with him like that, our enemy."

"He's not my enemy Kyo! He's your enemy, Kyo please don't drag me into your rivalry with Yuki. The truth is I love him Kyo, and you're going to have to deal with that. Because very few people love me Kyo. Please just let me be happy and let it go." Kiki begged. Kyo sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I'll let it go. But just this once." Kyo said, he walked over and rubbed his sister's head like she was a dog, or a cat. Then Momiji came dancing in.

"Yuki and Kiki sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carrage. That's not all, that's not all-" Momiji stopped singing because Kyo started to hit his head.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!KIKI KYO HIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE HIM STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momiji cried, he was in Kiki's arms in two seconds flat! They all started to laugh and Momiji did too. Night fell and in the morning Kiki was gone, everything was broken. Someone kidnapped her. But who?


	8. Aki who?

Kyo woke up and walked into Kiki's room to see her. He rubbed his eyes then looked around, everything was broken. He was shocked then ran out of the room and started to yell out. He puched the wall and grabbed Yuki's shirt, lifting him up on the wall.

"What did you do with her?!" Kyo shouted in Yuki's face.

"Who?" Yuki asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Kiki! She's gone!" Kyo shouted pushing Yuki agaist the wall over and over. Yuki kicked him, he kicked hard. I guess he is stronger in the morning.

"I didn't do anything to Kiki, like I would. I told you I love her, remember. Or did your little hot aired head not capture the imformation." Yuki said dusting his shirt off. Kyo stood up and looked down, then he started to run out of the hospital, not knowing where to go. He just ran. Then it hit him, what if she transformed? What if her braclet came off? he thought, then he found his destination, the beach! She loved the beach and would go there. When he got there, out of breath, it was empty. He fell to his knees and grabbed his body trying to breathe. Back with Kiki she was in a car, she was awake, but had her eyes closed. It was quite so she didn't hear anything, but when they got to their destination, they picked her up and held her. She didn't transform, they held her like a baby, legs hanging over one side and her head secured on the other arm. They held her tight to their body and nothing happened, but they kept moving. She heard more than just one set of footsteps, there were five sets of footsteps. The mysterious person carried her to a bed, layed her down, tucked her in, kissed her head, then walked away. She knew she was safe so she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up to a hand shaking her shoulder lighting.

"Kiki, wake up." this voice commanded, they knew her name.

"Huh?" Kiki asked sitting up in the warm bed rubbing her eyes. Then she remembered what happened and got up shocked then looked around at the people. All of them were men sitting around the bed. She reconized them, they were the five men of the zodiac. Even Kureno was there, Hatori was the one who shook her shoulder he was closest to her. Next to him was Ayame, then Shigure at the end, Ritsu on the other side next to him, then finally Kureno. "Why am I here?"

"We checked you out of the hospital. You're here in personal affairs." said Hatori.

"English?" Kiki asked sitting down on the bed and wrapping up in the blanket.

"Your grandparents, all of them." said Shigure.

"All of them, you mean from my mom's side, my dad's side, and Papa's side?" Kiki asked, they all nodded.

"I'M SORRY THIS IS SUCH SHORT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!SO SORRY!!!!FOR GIVE MY KIKI!!!!!!!!!!!FORGIVE MEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!..." Ritsu shouted, he started to fade when Shigure punched his side and Ritsu fell to the ground. Shigure said, "Hiya!" Kiki giggled at the growen men shouting and acting like children.

"And you call youselves adults," Hatori sighed. "The thing is Kiki, they wanted to see Kyo. They don't about you so we got you, so they know that you're alive. Kyo will come later, we're going to call him st the right moment." Hatori finished.

"Right, so when should I go and meet them?" Kiki asked figiting with her thumbs.

"When you're ready." Ayame told me, rubbing my hand.

"I think I'm ready right now." Kiki said standing up. She walked to the door and headed into the room with the elderly people.

"Hello, is Kyo here yet?" and old women asked her. She shook her head.

"No, but I'm Kyoukiki Sohma. I'm his younger sister, your granddaughter. Shishou, he adopted me, I'm his daughter as well now. Our mom gave me up when I was only months old, you all never knew about me. But Shishou, my Papa, adopted me. He took me in when I had no one by my side. That's how I'm related to all of you." Kiki finished looking down.

"But, my daughter only had one child, and that was Kyo." this elderly man said.

"No she didn't she had two, me one year after Kyo was born. Ask Papa, ask everyone, they will tell you the same thing. I am her child, her only daughter." Kiki said.

"Are you apart of the zodiac?" another elderly women asked. "I'm Shishou's mother, are you apart of the zodiac, young granddaughter." Kiki nodded.

"I'm half of the cat." Kiki said, everyone gasped.

"Half?" They all questioned.

"Yes, I'm guessing you all know of the curse?" Kiki asked, they all nodded. "Well I'm half the cat and Kyo is the other half. I know oyu came for Kyo, but I wanted to let you know that I'm alive." Kiki said.

"Oh, that's why Shishou never let us come over. He was trying to keep us away from his baby." Shishou's dad said, he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kiki said, she was looking down. At that moment Kyo came rushing in out of breath. He ignored everyone except Kiki, he made his way over still out of breath, fell on the ground next to Kiki who was on the ground, and hugged his sister. She hugged him back.

"Kiki, I was so worried about you," Kyo said, he held her out and looked deep into her identical eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't Kyo," Kiki said, she kept her gaze. "Oh, Kyo, these are our grandparents." Kiki said, they all bowed to them, they bowed back.

"Nice to meet you," Kyo said. "I'm sorry but Kiki and I have to go. Everyone is worried sick. Especially Shishou and Yuki." Kyo stood up and grabbed Kiki's hand, pulling her along. Then someone stopped them, it was Shishou's dad.

"I can't let you go with you explaining yourself first. Did you say Yuki?" he asked, Kiki nodded. "He's the rat, is he not?" he asked, Kiki nodded again. "And he loves you?" they both nodded this time. "Why, the rat and the cat don't belong together."

"People can love who they want to, it's not against the law of the Sohma family that the cat and the rat can't be together! Is it?!" Kiki shouted, she took some breathes then started to walk, she stopped in front of her grandpa. "Grandpa, please move, I have to see Papa. Your son. I have to show him that I'm ok, him and the man that I love, Yuki." Kiki said. He moved, and as they left he said one final thing.

"Think about what you're doing. You might not like this rat." he shouted. Kiki stopped in her tracks, Kyo lokoed behind him and saw Kiki standing there.

"He has a name grandpa, his name is Yuki," Kiki said, she looked back and smiled. "I'll tell Papa that you said hi." Then she started to run foreward to home. When she arrived Shiishou was drinking a relaxing cup of tea and Yuki was pacing the room. Everyone else was sitting down figiting.

"What happened?" Yuki said running over to her, he held her arms and then looked deep into her eyes. He pulled Kiki in and hugged her tight. "I was so worried Kiki."

"I met my grandparents," Kiki said, Shishou spit out the tea that was in his mouth. "All of them." Kiki finished.

"Even my parents?" Shishou asked.

"Yes, grandpa says hi," Kiki said, then Yuki stopped hugging her, she walked over up to her room and layed on her bed. She missed her bed, but someone crawled through the window. It was someone she didn't recognize at first. But it was her old friend, a friend from elementary school. His name was Aki. How is this mysterious figure? Kiki looked at him and smiled. "Aki?! Is that you?!" she asked him.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked her.

"Good, you?" she asked him.

"Good." Aki smiled at her.

"Aki, you have to go. My Papa is out there, older brother, my l-l-." she paused and gulped.

"Your what?" he asked her.

"My love. I'm sorry, you really should go." she told him.

"I see, I guess I'll see you at school." he said crawling out the window.

"Ok, bye Aki." she said, then she got up and walked out of her room and ran into Yuki's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She cried in his arms and he held her tight in his arms.

"You have competition." she managed to cry out.

"Competition? For what?" he asked her.

"For me." she looked up then looked into his eyes and cried more. Yuki rubbed her back and held her then sat down, sitting her side ways in his lap so she could still cry. They were like that for about fifteen-twenty minutes. Then Kyo walked over and patted her head. Shishou sat there thinking, then remembered Aki.

"Aki?" he asked her, she nodded.

"WHO THE HELL IS AKI AND WHY IS HE MAKING MY SISTER CRY?!?!?!?!?!" Kyo shouted. His hand in a fist, he was shaking it, an evil flame appread out of nowhere and started to flame around him. Kiki, kept crying and Yuki kept holding her, Kyo was ok with Yuki and Kiki, but someone he never knew who makes his sister cry, that he isn't ok with.


End file.
